elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Pianist Guide
This is a guide for how to get started in Elona+ with a Faerie Pianist. This combination is probably one of the hardest to play at start: fairies, while very resistant to most kinds of magic and VERY evasive when properly equipped, can't take much damage, and pianists, being non-combat class, make things tougher. That said, they can become very good casters, hybrids or pet-masters. The guide should work for Elona+ 1.52fix Custom (if you don't have it\don't know about it, get it now). Part 0. Preparation Again, choosing Fairy along with Pianist will drop your combat capability to minimum. You won't be able to damage putits at start, and will have to rely on your pets a lot. After you rolled for alias/background and picked your race and class, you'll have to roll for stats. Most important is Charisma; reroll until you get 20 (to be able to have 4 pets at once), or at least 15+ (one less pet though). Lock it, then go for attributes you think will help you; I'd focus on high Magic (for casting when you get to it) and\or Learning (governs a lot of useful skills, also helps with learning). Next, feats. Natural Leader will make you able to buff your pets, Ascetic is a boost for Life, stat which governs HP, Hypnotism will make you able to disable enemies by putting them to sleep. Fire Breath is better-than-nothing AoE attack, Dimensional Move is pretty good way to escape enemies you can't fight, Drain Blood will make you siphon stamina from enemies/pets, xxx Distance Runner helps with stamina, etc. etc... Don't take feats that raise attributes or stats, those can be easily trained. Last rolling part is finishing part. The only thing you have to make sure is that you can wear at least one piece of armor you start with; look at 'Evade', if it shows less that 50-60%, roll until it does. Your final character should have stats like on the image. Part 1: Starting out -1. Skip the tutorial! You won't make it past starting putits (actually, you can make it, but it's a waste of time). 0. If you're willing to kill two people who saved you to get their artifacts, don't go to Vernis, buy nuke from in Derphy for 12k gold, die so you can teleport to your house with nuke, then... make the red roses blossom! Or something, that part is pretty well-described in other guides, so I've shortened it. 1. Now, go to Vernis, take the little girl and start working. Why little girl? She has all the slots, able to equip weapons and armor, and also has rather good evolution paths, gaining either Cheer or Cheer, Rain of Sanity with Crystal Spear. If you want more information about pets, refer to Pets section. There's also a lot of information about pets on this wiki, though some of it is outdated. Dungeons are out of question until you get Greater Evasion, but there are a lot of other options. Yowyn, being agrarian village, has a lot of harvest time quests, and those will let you improve Strength, Constitution and Will plus gardening skill (if you have it), plus as a bonus useful seeds. You can also deliver items and escort people. Performing quests are out until you get Performer to level 30 (because Ensemble), or 20 if you're impatient, earlier you're likely to be ignored\one-shotted by . Hunting is fine if you have well-equipped pets. You're stuck with quests for a while. Do any side quest you can, hoard platinum, unlock skills and train potentials of skills you wish to concentrate on. Also gather equipment for you and your pets, especially the equipment which provides resistances, invokes or rare abilities. Get a farm so you can farm fruits, vegetables and herbs, but don't eat them yet. Wait until you're able to make herb-ins which train all stats. Pets will benefit from them more, because herbs are 8 times as effective on them. If you see tools which you don't have yet, buy them, because they're useful. For example, stethoscope allows to track your pet's health, leash can keep them from going too far, and crafting implements are useful for crafting (especially pot of fusion). Next subsections refer to things you're better choosing early. Skills All of them are useful at least for associated attribute, but you should get these first: *Traveling - trains all the skills while you travel around cities, gain is minor, but noticeable; *Greater Evasion - crits will always connect (and most likely kill you) unless you have this skill. Only taught at Magic Guild, with the quest practically requiring to go into dungeons (ancient books are rare otherwise) *Gardening - to keep your and your pets' attributes high, you need herbs, and farm is the most convenient form of getting them. Also helps a lot in Harvest Time! quests. *Negotiation - lets you buy items cheaper (down to 50% of price) and sell them for up to 33% of price depending on level; *All crafting skills (carpentry, tailoring, alchemy) - crafting nets you a lot of good things. *Skills related to crafts - detection, fishing, gene engineer, mining - to get materials for crafting from sampling spots. *Gene engineer - most convenient way to teach skills to your pets. You may leave other skills to your discretion, though it would be better if you learned all of them. Gods Eight altars in Truce Ground; which one to choose? Decisions, decisions... Actually, it's best for you to follow every god until you get gifts from everybody, then settle on the one you want. You only can have two god pets, so if you want them, choose associated gods first. And you won't be able to get all gifts from god until you reach 4025 favor (you have to have 40 levels in Faith), so you may stay with the first god for a while. Which one will be the last god though? *Mani? Not very useful, and ability is lackluster. *Lulwy? Speed is king (or a queen?), so you will be better in combat when it comes. Not very good when you're out though. *Itzpalt? You have two out of three resistances he provides (by being a fairy), and ability is easily replaced by crafted rods of mana later on. *Kumiromi? His ability is close to awesome, and WILL help you in Party Time! quests (performing consumes a lot of stamina, ensemble even more). *Opatos? Mwahaha, but rather no. Sadly, you will still get killed by crits. *Ehekatl? Luck is the hardest stat to raise after life\mana, requiring grinding mining, grinding rabbits, grinding big daddy's, grinding Party Time! quests (after beating Zeome), grinding stray cats (after beating Zeome), or... sticking with Ehekatl. On the other hand, luck really affects only blackjack, bad events (you'll get less) and equipment finds\drops (more chance of being higher-quality). She also provides bonuses to charisma, which is good for performing. Ability... can be good or bad, depending on your luck (usually it is good). *Jure? Sounds good, but healing won't help you if you're already dead (from crits, no less). And later on you'll be able to make healing potions, scrolls or rods, or cast spells. *Yacatect? Monster parts sell well, especially when combined with boosted negotiation, but you should get most of your income from non-combat activity early on, and later there are better ways to earn money. Guilds Unlike most races, you can enjoy having Pickpocket from start without paying a visit to Thieves Guild, but you need to visit Mages Guild for Greater Evasion (well, there are other ways, like wishing, but wishes are not easy to get, and better spent on something else). So: *Fighters Guild is meh, providing nothing unique, and halving the cost of healing\identification services (not as useful as sounds); *Thieves Guild has fence, which is good if you're stealing a lot of things and want to sell them for full price. Black markets will also lower the price (useful, as they often store artifacts, sometimes even good. Not necessary though); *Mages Guild has spell writer, practically a necessity if you want to cast a lot. The only other spell writer is located in ACT 3, very far from start, and charges 3 times as much gold for books. Part 2. Dungeon Madness You worked hard, ate your breakfast every day, got skills and trained your pets. But before you can start risking your life in ruins of Nefia, there are last checks to do. Last preparations Make sure you have: *Superb resistance from fire, or at least little and fireproof blanket. Fire is mean, and when you have little or no resistance, it will burn out items. Cold damage can do it too, but you already have decent resistance against it. *All equipment slots covered at least by something. Every little bit of DV helps *Either good claws, two light weapons, light ranged weapon or enough spell stock for your favorite spell, depending on how you want to fight. *If you don't want to fight yourself, bring Taktstock. It'll help your pets to get limit breaks more often. They deal great damage and train according skills. *Some kind of food. It'd be a shame if you starved to death, wouldn't it? *Healing implements. Be it potions or rods, they may save your life. Spells are fine until you get dimmed\confused. Choosing your element If you're going to go caster, you'd better know what spells you want to concentrate all efforts. Buffs, debuffs, healing and utility spells are all useful, but sticking to only one\few attacking spells from all the mass will improve your damage immensely. Notable elements include: *Lighting: from elemental trio, this one doesn't destroy items, and resistance to it can be reduced by both elemental scar and throwing something wet (i. e. potions) *Nether: notable, because it restores caster's HP slightly as nice bonus. *Chaos: notable, because unlike most, chaos element tries to apply 5 status effects. On the downside, hardest to learn and use. *Magic: notable, because few enemies resist it, making this element, if not powerful, very consistent in damage. Dungeons, finally! You're finally exploring. Dungeons are one of the best sources of loot, gold and small medals. There your strengths will pronounce heavily. Bonus to DV will make you practically untouchable (sans crits), and resistances will help immensely against casters. Keep an eye on unidentified things. That potion might be potion of healer or even potion of cure corruption, and that piece of equipment might be an artifact (Sense Quality skill is very useful for these estimations). Things you should keep eye on: *Equipment. Great- and miracle- quality ones provide more defense than bad- or good- ones, so you should look for it. *Potions of cure corruption and potential, and water (not dirty, just water). All others can be useful to some degree depending on your playstyle, but these three are essential. Water can be blessed at altar of your god, and when mixed with something will bless it. *Flying scrolls and scrolls of gain attribute. Flying ones decrease weight of item it's used on, which is essential if you want to use that good armor which weighs more than 1s. Scroll of gain attribute, when blessed and used, will teach you (or your pet, if you gave scroll to them) skill you\they don't know. It is also used in artifact fusion (in ACT 3), and ridiculously rare. *Rods of domination and wishing. Yes, it is possible to find them, but they're even rarer. *Spellbooks of all kinds if you're caster, pure or hybrid. Pets Pets are love, pets are life. If you take care of them, they will take care of you. While higher-level pets are better than lower-level, lower-level pets given enough training will surpass higher-level pets. Choosing a pet If you feel like you need a little more firepower, go to slave trader in Derphy and buy some. I'd recommend on getting Yerles machine infantry if you don't want to change them for a while. S\he is slow, but that makes it easier for him\her to gather AP, and being ranged, he\she can safely stand behind your tanks. God pets Think about god pets, every single one is useful in some way: *Defender (from Jure) can cast healing rain (AoE healing), regeneration and holy shield (defensive buff), can Lay Hand! once per sleep to heal mortally wounded allies, plus gets Absolute Protect (he will take damage instead of you) upon evolving. All that makes him great tank\healer. *Golden Knight (from Opatos, mwahaha) can hold really heavy stuff for you (namely furniture), can heal herself, cast regeneration and holy shield and insult enemies, gets Super Armor (reduces damage taken) upon evolving. She is mostly a tank. *Exile (from Itzpalt) is the only one pet who can cast multiple spells in one turn, these spells being: magic dart, nerve eye and nether eye, gains Eclipse (AoE darkness damage) upon evolving. Obviously, makes one of the best attackers. *Android (from Mani) is mostly ranged meh pet without abilities, but he does have 75% damage reduction, and fire a volley special action upon evolving. Makes a passable tank. *Black angel (from Lulwy) is all about speed. Speed\Boost combo to make herself faster, Slow to make enemy slower, adds Insult for flavor, and she can become very fast damage-dealer. Gains Lulwy's Trick (even more speed) upon evolving. *Cute fairy (from Kumiromi) will lay seed when fed. Can cast Slow, Mist of Silence and Nether Arrow, plus Bind when evolved, making decent debuffer. *Black cat (from Ehekatl, mew) can sometimes enchant items of enemy when he\she lands killing blow. Can cast Magic Dart, use Drain Blood and Eye of Insanity, plus Browbeat (reduces enemy damage), making very good debuffer. *Goose (from Yacatect) can look very weak compared to other god pets, having only feather spell, but upon evolving he\she gains Platinum Song, action which applies Divine Wisdom, Feather and Holy Shield to his\her allies, making it one of very rare buffers. Also lays platinum when fed. They all are rather easy to get, requiring only ~15 Faith and some favored items\heavy corpses to donate, and will make great assets to your team (given enough training, of course). Diary pets Over time you will see\get diaries. They, aside from , are used to summon pets: *'Little Sister's Diary': younger sister: same deal as little girl, only without (good) evolution paths. *'Girl's Diary': young lady: most useful out of diary pets, she can: **Throw harmful potions; **Cast Slow, Mist of Frailness and Healing Rain; **Upon evolving, throws more harmful potions, gains Drain Blood (nether+stamina damage), Feather spell, and recovery from bleeding status. *'Cat Sister's Diary': younger cat sister: fast, but fragile, has even less Life than you (30 vs 40), can evolve to be sturdier (pick this, 2.66 times more HP is good) or speedier. *'Older Sister's diary: '''older sister: same deal as younger sister. *'Dog sister's diary: '''older dog sister: almost same deal as younger cat sister, but dogsis stays out of melee combat, gains charge attack (situational skill) (and doubles her Life), starts to innately float and gains Feather spell upon evolving. Other pets You can buy rod of domination for 20 small medals at Garok and Miral's (follow the link if you're interested). This rod can be used to capture different monsters, of which these are notable: *Gold\platina bell. Why? Look at that speed. Equipped properly, few of these can beat act1 of main quest for you. But they have drawbacks too: while they enjoy 90% damage reduction, they have measly 1 Life, poison and\or bleeding will kill it very quickly. And high speed makes it extremely hard to gain AP for them. Not very great if you're playing the long game, but if you just want to beat Zeome real quick, here's your 'I WIN' button. *Fire@dragon child. Why? 220 Life, highest from any race I saw. That makes them pretty tanky, which is nice. He\she also has 1 evolution path, but from 3 steps, gaining float, boost and MEGID FLAME (removes buffs from enemies, applies Element Scar to them) Array For sake of convenience this array will display abilities stored in this array. The legend as follows: * Level is, well, starting level of pet. * Life stat, used in maxHP calculation; * Mana stat, used in maxMP calculation (useful for mages, obviously); * More speed is useful early on, but make it harder to gain AP later on; * Offense stands for offensive non-spell abilities, like Shadow Step; * Defense stands for buffs which increase survivability of the unit, like Holy Shield, Speed or Feather; * Spells stand for damage dealing spells; * Buffs stand for abilities which are used to help others in one way or another; * Debuffs are abilities\spells which weaken enemies; * Healing stands for, well, healing, for user or\and for surrounding units; * (star) * means the unit need to be evolved to use the ability\spell, ** means the unit needs to be evolved twice, and so on; * (number sign) # means the unit needs to be evolved with God heart, which is so hard to get... Benefits of pets *More hands to deal with enemies, obviously (note: amount of hands may vary). It is much easier to take on boss or danger room with 10 pets than alone. *Your pets can make you breakfast (raises attribute potential to you and your pets) and armor (always or {Godly} quality, and always blessed). You have to wake up in the morning (5-10am) so time your sleep sessions. *If they have certain skills, they will gather materials for you every time they kill enemy. This is the only way to reliably get rare materials, such as Sap of Yggdrasil or Angel's tear. *Ensemble and Reading Party. First is pet-assisted performance (it accounts for pets' performer skill), and second is pet-assisted reading (accounts for pets' literacy, and prevents negative outcome from reading. You may still fail though). Training pets It is essential part of having a pet; keeping them skilled is important, you don't want them to fall behind after all. Potential training Pets train potential of skills in any city when they have enough gold to train. But you can't just give them gold. There are few ways to work around it: #First and probably the most maintenance-free is giving them pickpocket skill. If they have it, they will be able to get some of the enemies money when they land killing hit. You might still want to keep an eye on pets, because they're unlikely to get equal amount of kills. #Second is to let them pick up gold from ground. For example, when you are rewarded for quest\killing dungeon boss, you may pick anything but the gold (as pet won't pick up anything when there's 2 or more items), then let desired pet pick up the gold. You may also throw kitty bank filled with gold (there's one in town of Noyel, it'll respawns after you steal it after some time), it'll break and spill gold on ground, letting pet pick it up. #Third is to give them ores\let them pick up ores from ground. Former may be better because you're able to synthesize perfect , which sells for more, and you can choose whom you will give ores to. Attribute training is a bit more complicated. #The most consistent way to get it is breakfast. If you time sleep sessions right, you and your pets will get 1-6% (depends on cooking skill of pet and your luck) every time you wake up. #Second is large picnic basket. It will raise potentials of attributes, speed and luck included, by enchant value (with minimum of 2%). You may craft one, or, when you beat Zeome and buy Maid Mansion, basket with +7 enchant will wait you in hands of the maid chief after 10th and 20th of every month. #Third is, obviously, potions of potential. They are rare though, and you're better drinking them yourself (remember, bless before using!) AP training If you progress enough far in your game, you will sometimes notice the blue... thing which slides above you when you defeat particularly strong enemy. That's AP, and it will be useful after you defeat Zeome. Black gauntlet will be able to raise your\your pet's speed and grant you\them different abilities and traits. He will be also able to change AI settings (if you're using Custom AI, it'll have no effect). There are really no good advice in how to get AP besides killing a lot and maybe spending some time in Void (monsters there are 50+ levels stronger than they should be, but license costs 72 small medals at Miral & Garok's). Oh, and use tag organization, tagged pets get AP too. *Obviously, speed is great for everybody, and because slower pets gain more AP, they can gain more speed as well. For price in AP equal to speed Leold will raise yours by 20, and your pet's by 30. *Traits. These depend on your choice, but beguile is least useful. Barrier is good for pets who don't use magic, and other two are solid choices. *Abilities. Anything you can choose from is either not very useful, situational or consumes too much stamina. Your pets have much better choice though. **Insult is not that useful, as most will resist the effect. **Crystal spear is pretty good. Most monsters don't have good resistance to raw magic, after all. **Dimensional Move, you know this move if you're picked the feat. Can 'port your pet to safety or right in the hands of enemy. **Provoke may be good on a tank. **Charge attack is very situational to be useful. **All four Tactical packs are worth the AP spent. ***Tactical MA: Clear Mind provides bonuses to MA, evasion, Will, Perception and Greater Evasion, Attribute buff will provide secondary elemental damage if pet is unarmed\has only claws and tonfas (The element added to attack is based on highest resistance, it will proc statuses) and BakuretuKen creates strong grenade-like explosion when used. ***Tactical Attack: Shadow Step is useful, and Decapitation is good against tough bosses, taking last 10% in one swipe. ***Tactical Heal: ability to heal thyself, heal allies and restore mana is nothing to sneeze at. Of course, best suited to designated healer types. ***Tactical Curse: lets your pets weaken enemies for other pets\you. Includes Mist of Frailness, Nightmare, Slow, Element Scar, Mist of Silence. **Zero shoot, lesser brother of limit break Zero shoot2. If used in melee range, always crits for increased damage. As useful as the limit, and doesn't require full gauge to activate. **Struck Out, probably useful if your pet uses throwing, but why would your pet use throwing? **Variable Storm and Breath aren't that useful. The element is based on strongest resistance, but it's just glorified ball spell\breath. Likely to proc statuses on allies in line of fire even with control magic. *Chara quality UP raises the quality of pet, making it as hard to put a hex\apply status on pet as it is hard on bosses. Obviously good. Custom AI Customization Category:Guides